Truth Behind the Hurt
by KottonmouthXOXO
Summary: Vasquez learns the truth behind how he felt towards Escorpion. He thought it was hatred at first, but he's learned it may be something different. He always has been a different person around others, now he has found somebody he can be real around. But what will the others feel when they find out? That's why he has to fight to keep them from finding out. Even if it changes him.
1. Chapter 1

Vasquez fanfiction

Everybody in the bar stood in silence awaiting Vasquez's next move. It was up to him whether or not Escorpion walked out of this place alive. Addy and Doc looked at Roberta, who just looked at Vasquez. "Before you do this, think about who you will be after you do it." she said, signalling the others to follow her outside. Vasquez still stared at Escorpion, his finger tight on the trigger. Was this really what he wanted? He always got this weird feeling around Escorpion, he wasn't sure if it was hatred or something else. "Look, I know I deserve this, but it doesn't have to end this way..." Escorpion said, finally looking into Vasquez's eyes. Tears formed and rolled down Vasquez's cheeks. He tensed up even more, clutching the shotgun closer to his shoulder. The barrel was right on Escorpion's forehead, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the darkness to overwhelm him. "I don't know what it is, but I just can't pull this trigger." Vasquez gasped, wiping a tear away. "It's probably because you feel it too." Escorpion suggested. Vasquez was thinking about it, the feeling wasn't hatred after all was it? He blinked with confusion, considering the possibility. "I know it hurts, but there's a reason I did what I did." Escorpion admitted. Vasquez slowly relived the painful moment. "Why? After all this time? You never wanted to live up to it before." Vasquez asked, slowly releasing a bit of the tension. "Well, I was jealous." Escorpion looked into his tear filled eyes, slowly starting to stand up. "Jealous?" Vasquez asked, confusion filling his voice. "I was jealous that she had someone like you, nobody like you would ever give me a chance. Just look at me." Escorpion got slightly emotional as he spoke. Vasquez looked back at all this time, all the chances he had to kill Escorpion and he didn't take it. Especially this time, he had that moment to pull the trigger. But something inside him didn't want that to happen, something inside him secretly didn't want Escorpion to truly die. Maybe it all made sense now, it wasn't hatred that filled him, he wanted to find him right here so he could have this moment. "You didn't have to kill them, you had a chance to explain it right there and then. But you chose to kill them, over jealousy? My little girl?" Vasquez pained, a bit of spit drizzling down his chin. "I'm so sorry man, I just wanted you. Wanted to give you a chance at a different life, with me. Just us, running my empire together. We still can, you have the chance to end it or make something of it right now." Escorpion offered, slowly getting up. Vasquez lowered the shotgun, dropping it to the ground. "You've made me see things differently, I didn't understand it before, but now I do." Vasquez said, putting his hands on the side of Escorpion's face. They slowly touched lips, sharing a kiss for five minutes. "I always knew I wanted you, since I had you in that chair. The apocalypse gives us the chance to do things over, do them differently." Escorpion breathed in Vasquez's ear. Vasquez jerked a bit as Escorpion tugged at the groin of his pants. It had been so long, now with Escorpion right here. It just felt right, even after all the wrong. "I agree with you, I've followed you around for this moment right here, now I understand truly why I fought so hard to get here." Vasquez admitted, unbuckling Escorpion's pants. He knew it felt just right, watching as Vasquez breathed down his stomach to his now unbuttoned pants. Escorpion moaned loudly, slowly quieting for fear that the others would hear them. "I've waited so long for this, finally I can be real with someone. With you." Vasquez breathed heavily as he pulled down Escorpion's pants. Spit ran down his chin as he stared at Escorpion's long penis. He breathed heavily, blowing right on the head of his penis. "It's so big." Vasquez moaned. Escorpion stared at his mouth wrapping around his penis. He exhaled very loudly as the tension sliced in half by Vasquez's beautiful lips. "Oh you're so good at this amigo." Escorpion groaned. "Not my first time." Vasquez removed the big penis from his mouth, a line of spit still formed between his lips and the head in front of him. He winked at Escorpion then continued, slowly moaning as he went back and forth. Vasquez took his mouth off, tracing the vein as he went down to his balls. "You really know what you are doing.." Escorpion rubbed his face. He put two fingers on Vasquez's chin, pulling him up to kiss his lips. He unbuttoned Vasquez's pants, turning him around and slamming his chest on the table. Vasquez moaned, the dominance turning him on even more. He stroked his slightly small penis, looking back as Escorpion stroked his own behind him. He tugged Vasquez's pants to make them fall. He began pushing between Vasquez's cheeks, leaning over to give him a nibble on the ear. "Oh Escorpion." Vasquez moaned, putting his hand on the back of Escorpion's head, pulling him to his lips. They kissed as he slowly pushed his penis in. He had to force it in, but Vasquez enjoyed the pressure, he moaned and closed his eyes. Escorpion went back to nibbling on his ears, then continuously thrusting his penis deeper and deeper. It was the best feeling Vasquez had felt since his daughter was born. Escorpion slapped his cheeks as he thrusted him. He took it out of his ass, walking around the table and sticking it back in Vasquez's mouth, now thrusting his face. "Oh hell yeah amigo." Escorpion closed his eyes. Tears were forced out of his eyes as the penis halfway choked him, it was bigger than anything he had put in his mouth. Escorpion slapped Vasquez's chin with the tip of his penis, walking around to his ass once again, shoving it back in. He slapped Vasquez's cheeks as he thrusted him once again. "You like that? Huh Vasquez? Tell me this is the biggest bounty you've ever hunted." Escorpion slowed down. "You're the biggest and baddest bounty this hunter has ever hunted." Vasquez smiled, moaning as the penis filled his hole. Escorpion reached around his waist as he slowly humped him, tugging on his penis. He played with it in his hand as he took care of Vasquez. "I've never felt anyone bigger, I love you so much Escorpion." Vasquez moaned, possibly enough for everyone to hear. "I'm gonna make you love me so much more." Escorpion said, out of breath. "Turn around, turn around here." Escorpion said, stroking his penis. Vasquez got down on his knees, opening his mouth wide. Escorpion shot his cemen all over Vasquez's face, finally sitting down in a seat behind him. His big penis was now limp, but Vasquez still wanted more. He licked all around his lips, looking at his clothes all over the floor.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Roberta, Addy, and Doc were still standing outside, looking in the direction that Murphy and 10k had been driven off. "Do you think 10k will be okay?" Addy asked, looking at Roberta. "I know he will, he's a strong kid." Roberta said, looking back at the door to the bar. "What do you think is happening in there?" Doc asked. "I don't really know, I'm about to check, they've been in there for an hour now." Roberta took her gun out. "I don't really know what to expect." Addy said, looking at Roberta. "Neither do I." she replied. "Maybe we should just leave, we were fine before we met both of them." Doc suggested. "Maybe one of us should check on them." Addy looked at Roberta. A lot of things were running through Roberta's mind, she thought she heard noises coming from the bar. "I'll check it out, just give me five minutes. Okay?" Doc said, grabbing his pistol from the ground. "I don't know, both of them are unpredictable in their own ways. I feel like we should have heard something by now." Roberta looked at the windows, there was a bit of movement. "Just give me five minutes and then head in, if things go south you both get to 10k and don't turn back." Doc said. Addy disagreed but stayed quiet. Roberta shook her head, putting her gun back in its holster. Doc slowly went up the steps, the door was already cracked. He opened the door slowly, holding his gun in front of him. He nodded to Addy and Roberta, whom nodded back to him. He headed inside, trying to keep his steps as quiet as possible, he started hearing noises coming from the next room. Confusion filled his expression as he looked back at the door, considering to head back outside. He fought against the urge and walked around the the corner, seeing a sight that will never be unseen until the day he finally dies. "What the hell?" he exclaimed loudly, looking at Escorpion slapping Vasquez's asscheeks repeatedly in a circular motion on top of him. Doc wanted to put the gun to his own head, then fighting against that as he thought about the girls outside.

Vasquez looked back and saw him, gasping and jumping off of Escorpion and rushing at Doc. Doc didn't realize what was going on here until he was tackled to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Doc asked, fighting off Vasquez.

"You cannot tell anybody, do you hear me?" Vasquez warned, his threatening tone was subsided and laughable because he was naked. "I have some clue where your hand has been, so get it the hell away from me." Doc pushed him off, disturbed by the image. "I thought he..." Doc was cut off by Escorpion. "It doesn't matter, just leave it be Doc. Just don't tell anybody." Escorpion had put on his suit pants and his shirt. Doc rubbed his eyes, wishing he could erase everything he had just witnessed. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here." Doc rubbed his eyes.

"Just forget about it then.." Vasquez angrily whispered.

"I fucking wish man... That was just fucked up." Doc said, standing up. "Just don't let the others know, keep this a secret okay?" Escorpion buckled his belt. "Don't worry, this was nothing to brag about." Doc walked back around the corner.

"Hey." he heard back from around the corner. "What?" he said, walking back around to see Vasquez. "Do not tell anyone. I mean it, tell anyone and we will kill you. I mean it." Vasquez warned. Doc laughed, he couldn't take naked Vasquez any more serious than he could take regular Vasquez seriously. "Yes sir." Doc laughed, seeing Addy and Roberta with their guns drawn. "What's wrong? We heard you from outside." Roberta asked, trying to peek around him. Just as Doc was about to explain what he had seen, Escorpion bumped into him with Vasquez at his side. Roberta just looked at him, angered by the disrespect to Doc. "I think we should leave." Vasquez suggested, standing beside Roberta. Roberta smelled something odd coming from Vasquez's breath. "Why do you suggest that?" Addy asked, glancing at Doc's expression. "Because, we can never stay in one place for too long." Escorpion finished. His normally slicked back hair was messy now, but fixed as he took one hand and put it through his hair. "So, what happened between you two?" Roberta asked, skeptical about the whole situation.

"We talked about some things that needed to be explained, it won't be easy... But I need the group, so I'll continue along with it." Vasquez explained, giving the same pitied expression as always. Roberta looked at Doc, who just shrugged his shoulders and exited the building. Addy followed behind him.

Roberta followed behind Escorpion, "If you say so.."

As everybody was focused on the truck, Escorpion came up behind Vasquez, putting his arms around his waist. "Hey Vasquez, when do you think we will get our next chance?" he asked, nibbling at his ear again. Vasquez couldn't help but give out an innocent quiet moan. "Hopefully at our next shot, we'll try to get some time alone. Just try not to make it so obvious." Vasquez smiled, looking back at Escorpion's face.

They quickly separated as the group started the truck. "I call shotgun!" Vasquez announced, pushing past Addy. She glanced over at Doc, who just gave a small laugh and hopped in the back. Addy jumped on the back, sitting down against the cab. That left Doc in the back with Escorpion, who was giving him a sour look as he hopped in.

"Alright, our mission is done. Where do we go now?" Roberta asked, looking back to notice Addy in the back. "Why is she sitting back there?" she asked.

"Not sure, she probably just wants some peace. Might as well give it to her." Doc said, glancing at Vasquez staring at Escorpion in the rear view mirror.

About three hours passed before their next stop, "We'll stop here for the night, we need three people out to scavenge, two will stay by the fire." Roberta announced, looking at everybody around her.

"I'll scavenge back that way." Addy said, swinging her bat in her hand and walking off. "I'll go back East, I think I saw a cabin. I'll check it out." Escorpion pointed east. "I'll go South, see what I can spy up stream." Vasquez glanced at Escorpion, giving a smile nobody could catch in the darkness. "Alright, I guess that leaves me and Doc by the fire. You guys be careful out there." she said, getting loud for Addy who had already walked off. "Will do." Vasquez smiled at her, then giving a menacing look. He had been walking strangely since they left the bar, but Roberta overlooked it.

Escorpion found the cabin he had mentioned to the others, pulling out his knife. "Alright, hope you got my signal." he said to himself, looking back in the direction he had just walked from. He pulled out his flashlight, opening the door and waiting prepared as the creaking stopped. Nothing came out, so he loosened his grip on the flashlight. He looked inside, nothing much to see except an abandoned bed. He smiled as he imagined what he would be doing to Vasquez right now.

He was tackled to the ground, a walker biting at him from above. "Jesus." Escorpion groaned, unable to push the walker off. The walker was stopped, finally he was able to push it off.

"Are you alright, please tell me it didn't get you." Vasquez gasped, jumping down onto Escorpion's groin.

"Woah, watch the merchandise amigo." Escorpion smiled, pulling Vasquez's head down to him. They kissed for two whole minutes without stopping. "Oh, I've been begging for that big dick of yours since we got interrupted at the bar." Vasquez moaned, taking off his shirt.

Escorpion got restless for that body and began tugging at his shirt, ripping it a little. "Be careful babe, they can't find out about us." Vasquez said, touching noses with Escorpion.

"I know, but I just can't wait." Escorpion said, unbuckling his belt. Vasquez helped him and pulled out that big mexican penis again, already hard. He licked along the vein, kissing his balls as if they were another set of human lips.

"Oh its so hard." Vasquez exclaimed, happiness overwhelming him. They were finally far enough away so that he could be as loud as he wanted.

"Put that fucking mouth on it." Escorpion leaned his head back on the cold wooden floor. The shack they were in was about to get a whole lot warmer.

Vasquez put the hard penis in his mouth, trying to go down further without choking. He could almost make it all the way to the balls.

"I think I have an idea." Escorpion said, taking Vasquez's warm, moist mouth off of his penis. He didn't like it but he knew he had to. "Alright, what is it baby?" Vasquez licked his lips, laying on his back. Escorpion got up, his pants still down around his ankles. "Put that muscular chest on the bed, I'm gonna make you shiver." Escorpion smiled, clicking on the flashlight.

Vasquez got excited about this, "Oh my god..." He forced himself forward on the bed, leaving his ass out in the open.

"Oh hell yeah, make me scream baby." Vasquez smiled. Escorpion touched the freezing flashlight to Vasquez's buttcheeks, making him shiver. "You like that?" Escorpion asked, whispering in his ear. "Oh yeah, shove that shit in." Vasquez moaned loudly, gripping the bar at the end of the bed. Escorpion spread his cheeks with two of his fingers, slowly pushing the back end of the flashlight to his hole. Vasquez moaned in excitement, he was getting anxious for the pressure that he felt when Escorpion first stuck his penis in.

He felt the push as the cold flashlight was pushed into his asshole. He almost screamed out, but not in pain, out of all the pleasure he was filling right now. Escorpion didn't push it in all at once, he slowly went back and forth, slowly going deeper.

"Oh my fucking god, this feels so fucking great!" Vasquez gasped. "Damn right it does, I knew you'd fucking like it." Escorpion said, pushing his dick up to Vasquez's mouth. "Suck it again." he ordered.

Vasquez obeyed, going back and forth. Escorpion still tried to push the flashlight deeper, but to no avail. It slowly fell out, he had to walk back around to stick it back in.

He soon gave up, just going behind him and sticking his penis back in him. Vasquez moaned, clenching his teeth tightly together. "I love it so much!" he let out.

Escorpion put the flashlight on the bed, tensing up his shoulders as he hunched over Vasquez's naked body. He was mainly focused on making Vasquez feel good, especially after all the hurt that he had put him through. He planned on making that up by making his apocalypse a lot better than it was at the beginning.

He finally finished up, unleashing all inside Vasquez's asshole, pulling it out to see it slowly seep out. Vasquez let out one more moan, possibly so loud it echoed. "Oh my god... Escorpion." Vasquez breathed, looking over at the flashlight. "I'm focused all on you amigo, I'm gonna make you feel so damn good." Escorpion said, tracing his fingers along his back.

"But I'm not done yet, I want more." Vasquez rolled over, his own penis still hard. Escorpion began stroking, fast and smooth. Before three minutes was over, Vasquez had exploded all over his own stomach, some of it was on Escorpion's fingers.

Vasquez looked very seductive, licking it off his fingers, then playing with the rest on his stomach. Escorpion rubbed his penis all over his stomach, then moving it up to Vasquez's mouth, moving a good bit of cemen into his mouth. "How do you like that? Tasting your own fucking cum." Escorpion let out.

"I fucking loved it. I wish we could do it even more." Vasquez let out, gripping the mattress. "We will have more chances, I promise you that." Escorpion smiled, rubbing his fingers across Vasquez's mouth.

"Oh I can't wait. Be sure to remember the flashlight." Vasquez smiled, licking up the handle of the flashlight.

"Damn you're kinky." Escorpion continued to slowly and gently rub his own penis, before grabbing his pants from the ground. "Does it have to be over? We could wait until you're ready again, maybe do it in the stream this time." Vasquez teased, rolling onto his stomach.

"Maybe soon, we are staying the night here, just wait until morning." Escorpion smiled, putting on his pants. Vasquez put his hand on the waist of the pants, not wanting them to cover up the one of many things he loved about Escorpion.

He was so happy that they had put everything from before behind them, god knows how upset he'd be right now. He would've been so empty inside, just like he had already been all those years.

"You okay?" Escorpion asked, noticing Vasquez's silence for the past five minutes. "Hell yeah, I'm much better than okay, thanks to you." Vasquez smiled, stalling so he could stay naked for longer. He truly hoped his naked body would turn on Escorpion for another round of fun.

"Just making sure, we might want to make it back to the others." Escorpion said, buckling his belt. "Ah, fine. I just really want another round." Vasquez begged.

Escorpion smiled, "Fine, give me a bit though. Go out to the river outside, wait for me there. I'll be there in just a second." Escorpion agreed, taking off his belt again.

Vasquez yelped in happiness, still naked as he strutted out the door. He looked all around, it was a fairly bright night.

Escorpion came up from behind him, grabbing his penis and stroking it. His was a little sensitive so he winced a bit. "Let's get this started again." Escorpion whispered in his ear. Vasquez got on his elbows and knees, waiting to take it again. He was surprised as the cold steel of the pretty large flashlight touched his asshole again. Some cemen was left on the flashlight as it went in and out. They were done after about ten minutes, the flashlight was doing most of the work this time. Escorpion finally got it up and let it all out on Vasquez's face, watching as he moved his tongue to lick it up around his lips.

They laid in the cold grass, hugging and cuddling each other to keep warm. Hopefully nothing in this world would make them separate, Escorpion wouldn't let anything happen to Vasquez, he felt too much for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Duude are ya done takin' that ffffuckin' leak dude?" said Matthew Jones as he was observing the backside of his true brother in arms. "Yeah bruh, I'm about done rockin' this fuckin' sea monster back into his fuckin' lair of ffuckin' coolness" said Colt Williams. Colt was a heavy 287 pound 5"5 masculinity male. With a heart a cold and a staff of bro-love even smaller... Matt was a misunderstood former college student of Blackwell Academy. He often stood a chance with most females he even looked at, Matt Jones was definetely a name worth talking about on campus. But that all was a lie, Colt and Matt were premature lovers in a world gone sour.

They were both extremely gay, very much premature, and very very sudden in magical manly lust for one another, they were closeted gay guys, and "closeted"I mean very overstated. Matt had a lisp issue with certain and very used words such as the word "fuck" came out as "fffffuck" and "dumbass" sounding as "dumbasth". But Colt never noticed in fact, it turned the big droopy lug a little making him stiff at the sight of Matt's very feminine undertone. "Wassup braaa" Matt said to Colt as he was spinning the uncut "dragon" around the tree where he was wizzing. "Yeaaahhhh dude" Colt says. He had a form of language a lot like his friend Matt. Matt looked down as Colt left his ding dong hanging, by hanging I mean not overseeing his bag of ginger yogurt. The helmet would barely come out of the red nest. "You know dude I have said this all through evacuation and even before life went like... you know dude... You have always had a nice ffffucking cock dude.." Colt exclaimed " I mean Matt dude, technically the world is gone right dude, so I don't think gay is even a thing anymore man." These two were strong believers of the "no homo" bro law. They would have endless ape sex and walk out like they never did anything at all. But Colt was the only action Matt has ever received, besides from his last encounter with an old friend who went by the name of C-Man the fucking pounder... They shared a YouTube channel, harassing and bullying other channels and content. But no one ever paid any attention towards the gruesome and rather homosexual content of the weed induced channel. That was the past before the world went to shit. Colt was a new friend and a new chapter in Matt's life.

As Matt was walking out of the woods with Colt he was plucking crusty icing out of his Rick James curls. And Colt gave the black headed Jew a kiss on his patchy haired cheek. "Duuuude you should like grow out that fffuckin beard Matt dude." "Do you think it would look like... ffffffuckin' cute dude?" Matt asked. "Duude, don't say that no homo shit anymore dude, there's no one to front to anymore bro... Just let it the ffuck out dude." As Matt was about to wimper and the calming mood and very attractive charismatic speech that Colt gave off just seconds before, they both heard groans come from the inside of the forest on the left of where they were walking.

"Ooo give God a reason to not open any doors to the peaceful afterlife amigo." As Vasquez was once again taking the big beefy 2 layer Mexican Enchalupa in his lips. Matt and Colt were observing over the hillside. It was a perfect view dead ahead giving a full head view of the rocky bedside of the river. There they saw a sharp dressed tall handsome mexican suited man with the belt and pants crumpled up around his ankles. And a naked man with half a blonde eyebrow, nicely chapped ass cheeks that didn't match the well tanned arms and neck. Matt and Colt thought he was wearing a big white bag around his torso and lower half, but no it was skin that hasn't complimented well with the rest of the tan lines. But that didn't matter Matt and Colt saw this as an opportunity. To steal their weapons? No, to kill them out of instinct to raise the desire of murder, this was a wrong world at this point. Why waste this chance?

"I want that sour cream in my fucking ass this time big papi escorpion" Vasquez turned around with his elbows clutching the bedrocks of the riverside. His knees were bleeding from being pinched into the gravel for so long, but do you think this big bad bounty hunter would miss this chance to take that fat, long, and very beautiful latino penis into those very now loose ass cheeks of Vasquez. As soon as Escorpion stared spitting all over Vasquez's raw looking asshole, the attention was turned toward two naked white guys stroking very little to no penises. Begging the big papi stud to share the Tijuana magic. Escorpion smiled.


End file.
